The present invention relates to a golf ball that rises well when hit and is easy even for an inexperienced golfer to hit. The invention relates more particularly to a golf ball highly suitable for use in practice such as on a golf driving range.
Beginners playing round golf frequently have the experience during play on a golf course of being unable to get as much height on the ball as they would like when using a distance club such as a driver or fairway wood. As a result, the ball flies low or lands too early, so that the player is unable to get the anticipated distance.
On the other hand, at golf practice ranges, particularly those located within or near a city, use is often made of what is sometimes referred to as an “urban golf course.” These are sites of limited size, due to conditions imposed by the location, that are surrounded by golf ball netting. There is a risk that the golf balls used at such a golf practice range may, when hit, follow an ordinary trajectory and pass over the netting, posing a danger to the surrounding area.
It is thus necessary, when golf balls are used at a practice range, to shorten the distance traveled by the ball. Specifically, one common approach is to increase the volume of the dimples and thus enlarge the aerodynamic resistance of the ball. However, on shots taken with such a ball, the ball has too low a trajectory, as a result of which the path of the ball does not feel right to the player.